


Sit Down and Tell All

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's voice has unfortunate effects for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down and Tell All

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), square "Obedience". Betaed by the lovely [](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**littlebutfierce**](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/). Any mistakes that remain are my own.

“For the love of Circe, sit down and be quiet and let me tell you what we are going to do.”

Hermione shuddered a little bit and stopped walking. She had a fair idea who Pansy was berating in her office. It was probably that idiot from the department of International Magical Cooperation who had decided it would be an excellent idea to go out, get horribly drunk on gillywater and tell the Moroccan ambassador that she, personally, was responsible for the falling through of an agreement about Floo portals in Riyadh. The idiot junior deserved the tongue-lashing he was going to get. Unfortunately for her, Hermione thought a little desperately, the tone of voice Pansy used for these speeches was exactly the same one she used when she had Hermione tied to a chair, desperate to come and not allowed to until she was told.

Hermione had never really considered how much she liked being told what to do, what a thrill it sent through her veins and bones, before she met Pansy. The first time they’d had sex Hermione had been tied to a chair, writhing under Pansy’s tongue. Pansy had been telling her what she could have got up to in school if she hadn’t been so busy helping save Harry’s bacon all the time. Now all it took for Hermione to become so turned on she had to lean against a surface for support, to have to clench her legs together, to feel that slick slipslide between her legs, was Pansy’s voice going down a notch, becoming infinitely serious and authoritative.

Which wouldn’t, Hermione laughed a little hysterically to herself, be such a problem, but they worked in the same department and she had to hear Pansy using that voice all the time. Being surrounded by it had not decreased its power over her. It had amplified it. All she could think about when she heard that voice, even when it was excoriating someone for an omission they had made in their report, were the other uses Pansy put it to.

\--

“Are you all right?” Pansy peered around the doorframe. “There has been an awful lot of banging pots and pans in here.”

“Fine.” Hermione ground out. “Just fine.”

“Yes. That was incredibly believable.” Pansy smiled, and walked up to her. “Sit down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down immediately. When she didn’t begin to talk, but instead twisted a napkin through her hands, Pansy took hold of her wrists. “I said talk. Not play with the napkin.”

Hermione breathed in heavily and exhaled with a shudder. “It really is nothing. Just work.”

Pansy smiled and dropped her voice a little. “Hermione Jane Granger, you are going to tell me what is wrong. If you do not I will tie you to the chair and leave you there all night. Do you understand?”

Hermione bobbed her head quickly, and Pansy shook her head. “I asked you a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Hermione said shakily and pressed her thighs together. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Now open your legs.” Pansy Accioed two ties from the bedroom and carefully tied Hermione’s ankles to the chair legs.

Hermione settled down into the chair, a rather less grim look appearing on her face. “I had … I had a disagreement with Rowan, the new assistant to the Minister. She claimed it was perfectly acceptable to insist upon guarding spells when working in Muggle areas. I told her that it was merely inflammatory and would do no good. The Minister agreed with her.”

“Ah,” Pansy said. “Do you feel better now you have told me?”

“Yes.” Hermione gasped and tried to move in the chair. “Yes, I do. Thank you.”

“Hold still.” Pansy demanded. “No wriggling.”

“Sorry.” Hermione swallowed hard, and abruptly sat still.

Pansy nodded and walked forward so she was stood right in front of Hermione. With a quick flick of her wand Pansy was wearing only her bra, knickers and stockings. Hermione’s breath sped up a little and Pansy swallowed a giggle as warm air hit her stomach. Pansy lowered herself so she was sitting on Hermione’s lap, and she felt Hermione’s thighs twitch under hers.

Pansy slid her right hand between them, underneath the waistband of Hermione’s skirt, and drew her fingers across the soft cotton of Hermione’s knickers. Withdrawing her hand Pansy brought her fingers to her nose, and sniffed. Then she placed her fingers in her mouth and licked. “Mmmm. Beautiful. You’re so wet for me. I bet you’ve been wet since I made you sit down, haven’t you?”

Hermione nodded and licked her lips. Pansy smirked, and pushed her fingers into Hermione’s mouth. “Here, taste yourself. Taste what I do to you.” Hermione groaned around Pansy’s fingers, and swallowed hard. “You love it, don’t you? Love that I have so much power over you. Love being told what to do. I bet you think about it when you’re having a bad day at work. Imagine coming home and me telling you to sit down, and tell me all about it. About me tying you to this chair, and watching you squirm.”

Hermione shuddered and sucked Pansy’s fingers further into her mouth. “Suck them.” Pansy said. “Suck them, and lick them like you would my clit if I let you.”

Hermione obeyed, leaning forward a little. She stroked her tongue flatly across the underside of Pansy’s fingers, and then flicked the tip of it into the crease between them. Pansy tipped her head back and whimpered, as she felt Hermione increase the suction on her fingers, sucking them tighter and tighter, desperately, as if she was feeding on them.

“Good girl,” Pansy managed to say. “Such a clever tongue. Clever with words and clever in bed. Circe knows how you managed to get through school with no-one finding the last part out.” Pansy had to stop and take a few long breaths before she could trust herself not to grind down on Hermione’s crotch. “I think you deserve a reward for being so clever. Don’t you?”

Hermione nodded and gave one more fierce suck at Pansy’s fingers, and then whimpered slightly as Pansy removed them from her mouth. Hermione whispered, “Oh thank you, thank you.”

“Shush.” Pansy kissed Hermione’s forehead as she lifted herself to her feet. She carefully untied Hermione’s ankles, and with a quick Divestio rid both of them of their clothing. Hermione gasped as the cool air of the kitchen hit her skin, and then moaned as Pansy knelt in between her thighs, and lifted her up, so that she could draw the tip of her tongue up along Hermione. Pansy settled into the gap between Hermione’s thighs and applied her tongue to circling around Hermione’s clit, and slipped three fingers into Hermione. She flicked her tongue backwards and forwards and relished the way Hermione pushed her hips forward to meet her fingers, and the sound of her breath getting quicker and harsher as if pleasure was pushing it all out of her.

Pansy lifted her head, and saw Hermione, her head tipped back over the chair and her hands playing with her own breasts. She had her left nipple pinched between two fingers and she was twisting and tugging at it. Pansy’s mind flicked her back to a memory of how much Hermione liked to do that to her, loved having her pushed up against the headboard, one hand shoved between her legs, and the other gripping and twisting Pansy’s nipples until they ached and burned. Pansy felt a quick flare of heat and lust and bent her head back down to Hermione. She thrust her fingers back in and sucked on Hermione’s clit until she could feel her shivering underneath her and hear her coming to pieces with a guttural moan. As Hermione quivered with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Pansy rocked back on her heels and shoved her hand between her own legs. It only took a few seconds and she too was coming, long and hard and noisily.


End file.
